


how long can we keep this up

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt</b>
</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><strong>Contumely</strong> <em>(noun)</em><br/>con·tu·me·ly [kon-too-muh-lee, -tyoo-; kuhn-too-muh-lee, -tyoo-; kon-tuhm-lee, -tyoom, -chuhm]</p>
  <p><strong>noun, <em>plural con·tu·me·lies</em></strong><br/>1. insulting display of contempt in words or actions; contemptuous or humiliating treatment.<br/>2. a humiliating insult.</p>
  <p><strong>Synonyms</strong> <br/>1. abuse, scorn, disdain, rudeness.</p>
  <p><strong>Origin:</strong> 1350–1400; Middle English contumelie (< Anglo-French ) < Latin contumēlia, perhaps akin to contumāx (see contumacy), though formation and sense development are unclear</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><b>Title:</b> Christina Perri's <i>Distance</i> lyrics<br/><b>Timeframe:</b> Season Four</p>
    </blockquote>





	how long can we keep this up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>>   
> **Contumely**   _(noun)_  
>  con·tu·me·ly [kon-too-muh-lee, -tyoo-; kuhn-too-muh-lee, -tyoo-; kon-tuhm-lee, -tyoom, -chuhm]
>> 
>> **noun, _plural con·tu·me·lies_**  
>  1\. insulting display of contempt in words or actions; contemptuous or humiliating treatment.  
> 2\. a humiliating insult.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. abuse, scorn, disdain, rudeness.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1350–1400; Middle English contumelie (< Anglo-French ) < Latin contumēlia, perhaps akin to contumāx (see contumacy), though formation and sense development are unclear
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Christina Perri's _Distance_ lyrics  
>  **Timeframe:** Season Four

_To be continued._

The last real thing Doris had said, aside from promising to get Kono and Adam somewhere safe, and he’d let her go. Let all of them go. One of the columns of his team, and all the elusive answers of his past. One every door seemed to prove he was never going to get, just jerk him around every time.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Danny mumbled, mouth whiskery, breath hot on his shoulder, a hand pushing over his stomach for the other side. “Whatever it is, it’ll still be there tomorrow. Right now, it’s time for sleeping.” 

 


End file.
